


Bromance bonding

by WishStone



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Friendship, Hanging Out, Playing video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishStone/pseuds/WishStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no denying Yosuke's pride hurt. Naoto, who would have thought, kicked his ass playing all kinds of  fighting games.  Wouldn't it be nice if he had the upper hand only once? Maybe by trying to blackmail her into playing a dating sim ...? Surely watching that will be a laugh. Right?</p><p>Happy Birthday, Yoosk. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brosuke teaches Broto proper brotactics...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yosuke Hanamura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yosuke+Hanamura).



Naoto Shirogane stiffened on the couch beside her team mate. “I am not comfortable with this, senpai,” she mumbled, tucking on her trademark cap.

“Oh come _on_ , Naoto, this is just a bit of fun!” Yosuke Hanamura dropped on the couch beside her and handed over the game controller. “Please? You never played this, right?”

“Of _course_ I have not. It is misogynistic and sexist and am I fairly convinced it brings out the worst in young men.”

He raised his eyebrows in a ‘Oh, really?’ expression at her, still holding out the controller. “I know you not holding back at all to kick my butt in arena games.”

She squirmed. “That… that is different. Those games are not marketed towards boys and men alone any longer. They include female characters – strong female characters at that!”

“Which you never play,” he added, as if continuing her thoughts. “I know you only pick the butch guys. Heck, you only pick Kirby to show me up in Brawl, and don’t even get me started on your love affair with Jin…”

“I-I play Mu-12 quite frequently!” she protested, tugging at her cap.

“Because she looks like your buddy Aigis-san... “

“A-Anyhow! This game,” she grabbed the controller from his hand, “what is it called?”

Yosuke smirked. "I picked a brand-new game - High School Princesses 4 - Fire Hearts!”

Naoto froze, her arms dropping back to rest on her knees. Painfully slowly she turned to eye him. “Really. _Really_ , Hanamura-senpai?”

“Hey, it’s a long-standing series! The girls are really cute, and the game has a very engaging subplot, I will have you know!”

She sighed and started up the console. “Very well. And the agreement stands? You will have me delete those recordings?”

“Sure!”

There was a beat of silence while he happily smirked and she squirmed.

“These recordings… How did you manage to acquire them; may I ask?”

“Rise,” he said openly, “got her to sneak my camcorder in and hide it.”

Naoto pinched her eyes shut. “And why would she agree to such a …perversion?”

Her senpai’s smile broadened, if anything. “Because I promised to share with Kanji.”

She flinched, apparently ready to throw the controller at him. “Wha-? Why?! She would-!”

He laughed, scooting away from her to the end of the couch. “Yes, she absolutely would!”

The cobalt-haired girl growled something unidentifiable and browsed his game library to find the game he had indicated. “Should I ask why you would have an interest in seeing me … _dolled up_?”

“Hey, it’s not like that!” Yosuke shot up from where he sat, pointing at her. “You’re-! I mean… man, Naoto, that’d be just _weird_. Having a thing for you, that’s like… as if I’d have a thing for Chie or Yu!” He shuddered overly dramatically and she gave him a quiet sideways glance.

“Quite.”

“Besides, Kanji would kill me.”

She blushed at that. “M-Maybe, if the rumours I hear are any indication…”

“Still not buying it, eh? Well, maybe this game will help with that, too!”

She launched the game and sat back with a sigh as it loaded. “How could it? It’s a poor imitation of the real life, idealised to reflect the perfect image young man could have about fictional female class mates.”

The intro, in flowing pastel colours started to play with what would likely be called a power-ballad; showing a number of different animated girls pose. The shy one was first, of course. Actually, she reminded her somewhat of Yukiko – long raven hair, perfectly poised, narrow glasses, making herself stand tall and slim and- the next girl whisked by, possibly the bubbly one, short, dark red hair, striking a pose besides the shy one. The next one marched up to the two previous ones, taller, her dark brown hair in long curls over her shoulder. She was dressed perfectly, nothing out of place and simply stopped, turned sideways, looking at the viewer.

As the next girl ran up from the far left corner, Yosuke scooted forward a bit and grinned. “That’s her!”

“Her who?” Naoto turned her head sideway to acknowledge him talking, while keeping her eyes on the screen.

“She’s got the best plot!”

“Plot,” she sighed, the word dripping with sarcasm. She ignored his protests as she watched the girl race forward, short, blonde hair rebelliously shaved on one side of her head till just over her ears. She wasn’t just running, she was chasing after a football, finally stopping by the other girls, repeatedly kicking it up with one foot, catching it and balancing it, then flipping it up to her knee, bounce - drop, balance – repeat. Naoto smirked. _The sporty girl. Nothing going on,_ right _…_

Yosuke started to sing along with the song as it hit a chorus and she flinched. Excitedly he pointed at the screen, where a girl, seemingly much younger than the others, shyly walked forward, clutching her school bag in front of her and a clipboard under the arm. She tried to stand behind the sporty girl, who, while balancing the ball on her foot again, pushed her front-and-centre.

Two girls now walked up together, clearly twins, one having a blue-checkered scarf, one a yellow-checkered scarf. Both were... well...

Naoto blinked. "I highly doubt any bust of that size would be found on any high-school girl in Japan with that body type."

Her senpai simply grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "They are the harder ones; you'll need a few play-throughs to get to them."

"A few... are you implying this game has any kind of replay value?"

"What? Of course! I mean, you can only date one girl each play-through and each girl you choose is-"

She put her hand up and frowned at the screen. She had missed another girl, with dark green hair and a grim expression, as well as young-looking female teacher walk to the group and stand in the back row. "No."

"Yes! And she’s hard to get, too. I've not managed to unlock her yet."

Naoto closed her eyes and shook her head. When she looked up, a girl, barely passing the uniform dress code, skipped up to the others, singing along to the theme song. "And now we are breaking the fourth wall?"

"No! That's Chikoko, she's the daughter of a film producer who-"

"-happens to be an idol?" She pinched in the left corner of her mouth as she turned to Yosuke. "Idols do not randomly appear in schools like that."

"Rise-chii did!"

"Rise-san was not an idol. She was on a hiatus, possibly quitting at the time she came to Inaba. She was not professionally engaged."

"You are _such_ a kill-joy, Naoto. Just accept the story for what it is intended."

"A hormonal male fantasy?"

He just stared flatly. "Just start the damn game."

 

* * *

 

_45 Minutes into the game._

 

The background for their current dialogue was a back alley, as Naoto’s character walked one of the girls home.

"Stop, Naoto, stop, _STOP_!"

"What? The question's answer is clear."

"You're about to totally screw up three options, stop!"

Frustrated, Naoto rolled her eyes and looked back at the screen. Before her character stood shy-not-Yukiko. She read the dialogue once more.

> Manami: _You looked good during training. A-All of you did. Ah. Do you- Do you think Isamu will be selected team captain again?_

"Isamu is the logical choice for team captain. She loves football, she has been playing most of her life until this point. Any other girl would not have her knowledge and ability."

"Sure, but you are talking to another girl here! She does not want you to hear you compliment another girl!"

"Why not, if her skills are obvious?"

He groaned and cracked open a cap of TaP. "Naoto, seriously. If I talk to Rise and I were to tell her I think Kanamin is really sexy-"

"Yes,” she interjected quickly, “I get your point, but if you were to compare their musical skills, Rise would trump."

"Yes, but would you tell Kanamin that?"

She nodded without hesitation. "If she were to ask me, certainly."

Yosuke's mouth dropped open. "That's... cold, Naoto!"

"No," she said, shaking her head, "it is the truth. And if Kanamin wants to reach Rise, she needs to apply herself to her craft more."

He ran a flustered hand through his hair. "So how about this: The game does not want you to say that!"

"Why would it not, if it is an option the games’ designers put in place?"

"Manami is friends with Haru. Haru is friends with Isamu. Girls always talk and share stories. If you're rude to Manami like that-"

"-not rude if-!"

"-then all three girls will give you a huge romance penalty!"

Naoto frowned and hit the Square-button. Her stats looked... well, they looked okay, really. Her academics were high, her sports ranking was acceptable (though apparently she missed the event to make her character the team captain and Yosuke berated her for five minutes) - and her romance score was balanced evenly with her helpfulness. "I do not see the problem, Yosuke-senpai... I see to do just fine. I will be honest."

She left the menu, dodged his hand reaching for the controller and hit her reply choice.

The animated face contorted a little.

> Manami: _I... I see. Yes, of course, it is obvious she is so much more- I-I need to go. Good evening._

Yosuke howled.

 

* * *

 

_One Hour, 20 Minutes into the game._

 

The background showed the school sports field by late evening, as the sun is about to set.

> Isamu: _Oh. Manami said you had been rude. I hadn't even... so she had only asked what you thought of me? That is so strange. Thank you for your trust in me!_

"I... huh. I did not see that coming. Nice re-link!"

The junior Shirogane lounged on the couch, legs crossed, and shot Yosuke a slightly annoyed look with one cocked eyebrow. “Re-link?”

“Yeah. She was about to cut off ties with you, but you somehow managed to win her interest again!”

"As I previously attempted to inform you, some girls will value your honesty. Most, I would think," she added with a mumble.

He had not heard it. "I never got that dialogue option before," Yosuke mumbled.

Both looked back at the TV. Isamu, the sporty girl, stood before them, a football held in the crook of her arm, the hand of her other arm raised to rub her neck. Naoto tilted her head and reacted to the offered dialogue choices before Yosuke had any input.

> > Does your neck hurt? A moist, hot towel can help with that...

He groaned beside her.

"What _now,_ senpai?"

"Massage. You should have offered her to give her neck a massage."

"I highly doubt my character is trained in this. The wrong pressure could worsen the problem."

Yosuke mumbled into his can, "That's not really the point..."

“Then what would be?”

He actually blushed, looking at her sideways before taking a sip. “Would you just walk up to Kanji and offer him a massage?”

She shrugged. “As a matter of fact, I have on several occasions.” His spit-take was quite a sight. As he coughed and spluttered, she frowned.

“You..?!” He wiped his mouth and set the can down. “What did he say?”

“He refused. In fact, he refuses every time.” She sighed. “I guess he worries receiving ease for his neck pains would make him less of a man.” She turned back to the screen and read the next dialogue.

> Isamu: _Hey, you're right, sensei mentioned that the other day as well. You're such a great help, thank you!_

A game message popped up. " **Your actions have been observed by an unseen presence.** "

The auburn boy short up in his seat. "What?!"

"What?"

"I've never gotten that message with her!"

> Isamu: _I think I'll head to the showers. The steam will do me good and I can soak a towel in hot water and wring it out. You know, put that on my neck when I go home. Thanks again!_

The girl vanished, but the scene did not change yet.

Footsteps played, followed by a new girl fading onto the screen. Yosuke gasped.

> Junko: _So you don't only stick your nose into your own team's business, you also have to meddle with the team captain of the mixed football team?_

The window with her responses opened.

> > What is it to you?
> 
> > Are you saying I shouldn't help my classmates?
> 
> > Why do you always snap at me?

Naoto cocked an eyebrow and read her chat options. Yosuke bounced in his seat again. "Oh man, I never saw the tsundere this early in the game!"

"Tsun... dere?" Naoto turned her head and eyed her senpai curiously.

"You know? Tsuntsun, deredere? Harsh and sweet?"

Naoto turned her head towards the TV. "Harshness I can see, we have had not a single good interaction with the student council president yet. But sweetness I fail to see."

"Oh, come _on_ , Naoto! It's a totally common trope! The girl that hates your guts, but, really, she wants you?"

She frowned for a moment, then recognition shone in her eyes. "Ah, yes, like certain Bond-girls." she shuddered. "Another misogynistic and sexist staple of entertainment."

He huffed. "Yeah, whatever, point is - generally you don't get to talk to her until much later! Usually she will fire off a shot or two and just run off again."

Naoto shrugged and casually selected option two.

> Junko: _What? No, of course I am_ not _saying that. But you... you-! Do you think you are better than others, always getting involved?"_

Naoto did not consider her next dialogue for long, ignoring the whining beside her to wait and think about the options first.

> > Technically, the student council should be more involved into the clubs. I heard you are blocking proper training times for the sports clubs.

"Noooo, Naoto!"

"But we did hear that, the twin girls told us only two days ago."

"Yessss, but not so you could-"

The junior detective ignored him again and read the next dialogue box.

> Junko: _Who gave you that- No. It does not matter where it came from. I will investigate the entire counsel for this._

She again selected swiftly.

> > Start with investigating your own goals.
> 
> Junko: I DO NOT WISH ANYONE ELSE TO BE INJURED!

The teens on the couch tilted their heads. Yosuke hummed. "I have to admit I never really got into her core plot. Tsundere isn’t my thing, really. Sorry, got nothing."

"We should ask her for more information then."

> > Calm down. injured?
> 
> Junko: _I was treasurer last year. I don't know the details. But last year, we had a lot of sports-related injuries. All team captains overworked their teams._
> 
> Junko: _The football team captain and the baseball team captain worked the hardest. Both got injured so badly. They- ..._
> 
> _Junko: They had to repeat the year because they spend too much time at the hospital._

Naoto scoffed and selected her reply.

> > I am not them. I will not injure myself, so don't worry about me.

Her static conversation image changed once more.

> Junko: _What?! I don't care! Hurt yourself if you must! But stop dragging others down with you!_

A game message popped up. " **It seems Junko has noticed you!** "

"Woooow, Naoto! That was so smooth! High-five!"

She lifted her hand in confusion and they slapped their palms together. "That was the romance indicator window..."

"Yep!"

"None of my replies were of a romantic nature."

"Not for a normal girl, but you totally called her out! That works great with tsundere, especially if you then follow up with something sweet!"

"Was I being sweet?"

His face fell. "You didn't even try, did you?"

 

* * *

 

 

**Two hours into the game.**

 

"But I would not date _any_ of these girls!" Naoto glowered at the screen.

"Well, you're playing a guy, so-"

"Even if I were male, Hanamura-senpai,” she interrupted, “I would not choose any of these!" She growled at the interface which was prompting her to call one of the numbers she had obtained from the girls. Three numbers were highlighted, apparently based off of some algorithm the game considered her most likely candidates. "Look at this realistically. Isamu may appear to be a great fit, as she is a sports team captain, just as we could have been. However, her general interest seems to be so purely sports that I doubt we could bring any of our other interests into the relationship. What books does she read? What is her favourite meal? What about her that is not related to football is there? I would only feed into that one part of her, and if for any reason she or I lose interest in sports, we would not be a fit any longer."

"But it's just a game, and you're not planning for the future, the game ends after a year passes anyhow! By then you're likely to-"

She shook her head and continued over his beginning protests, "Haru is like a little sister to me. No- she _is_ a sister to me, calling me onii-san even! No healthy relationship could possibly be built on this."

"Dunno, she's pretty damn cute. And her sub-plot, which you totally kill anytime it's offered, by the way, is really sweet."

She eyed him, one eyebrow cocked.

"What?"

The other eyebrow followed up.

"What?! I like girls that can be sweet, you know! The girlie type that would be scared of bugs or cringe in a thunderstorm..."

"Really?"

"Why the heck do you sound so surprised?"

She pondered. "I guess I... may not have pegged you right." She shook her head. "In any case, Haru would be improper. I would be taking advantage of her."

"Well, that leaves you with Junko."

She crossed her arms, dropping the controller into her lap. "She is... she... I am not sure I approve of her approach."

"Her... her what?"

"Her approach. This is supposed to be a dating simulator-"

He cringed. "Naoto, it's an animated light novel..."

" _Dating simulator_ ," she repeated, "and as such one would think each of the girls is written in such a manner that they intent to engage into a romantic arrangement with us, the player. However, she is combative - bordering on rude - her mood changes at lightning speed, she will avoid straight answers about her well-being and she has run away from what I assumed to be a romantic set-up twice now."

He mumbled into his drink, "Never seen such behaviour..."

"Indeed. I would be a fool to pursue her." She did not understand the humour in the situation as he scoffed.

"Well, then look at it this way, Naoto. You must choose one. The game demands it. The school's dance is coming up and you will be stuck on this screen till you ask one of these girls out."

She glowered at the TV. "Very well. Junko _is_ the most professional out of this selection. At least she is goal-oriented and will do what she must for her position in the counsel." He chuckled. "Do you disagree?"

"Na, just... na, nothing. Go ahead, let's call her."

 

* * *

 

 

_Two Hours, 45 Minutes into the game._

 

Naoto stood on her tip-toes, trying to grab back the controller. "Yosuke-senpai, you are being childish!"

"No! You listen, you've ruined most of the game so far, you're down to the last two girls who would even speak to you, stop and _think_ for a moment!"

"I do not need to think! The answer is logical!"

"But this isn't about logic!" He gave her shoulder a push and let her tumble onto the couch.

She jumped back up, pointing at the TV, which still showed the dialogue and reply options. Junko stood, her arms crossed, her head down, in front of a park bench.

> Junko: _We should head home, it's late, and next week we will have exams. We should both go and study._
> 
> > That sounds reasonable. Have a good night.
> 
> > You're always looking out for me, thank you.
> 
> > I don't care about the exams, I want to stay here, with you.

"Going home to study is the sensible option. Exams will be next week, although the game has not quizzed us once on any subject so far, but I assume we should still prepare."

"But that is the totally wrong choice!"

"How could it be? We are high school students; our grades define our future."

"NO!" He seemed ready to grab and shake her. "Naoto, you let her know you want her to stay longer!"

"But that makes no sense. We have an exam in a week’s time, we should study. She herself said it."

He growled, "Gods, Naoto… You’ll want to make her feel more important than the exams!"

Naoto blinked. "She is not."

Yosuke dropped his arm holding the controller and gaped at her. "You realise the goal of this game is to win one of the girls over to be your girlfriend, right?"

"Certainly. However, if I am also being true to myself, and the game has indeed promised to let me find my own destiny, then I would, as a good friend or boyfriend, insist that we prepare ourselves properly for the tasks at hand. In this case: We should study." She snatched the controller from him, selected the first option and hit X.

> Junko: _Y-Yes, of course. ..._
> 
> Junko: _We should also go to bed early. ... I just-_
> 
> Junko: _No, it's nothing. I will go now. Goodnight. I can walk home on my own._

Her character faded, but the background did not. The game flashed a now-familiar message. "Your actions have been observed by an unseen presence." Another character appeared. Ms Takamura, the guidance counselling teacher faded in.

> Ms Takamura: _I am sorry, I did not mean to eavesdrop, but you are right outside my home._
> 
> Ms Takamura: _Thank you for being so responsible. This isn't the first time I see you place others first._
> 
> Ms Takamura: _It is possibly the one thing that makes you stand out the most amongst your peers. I know it isn't popular, but I am glad to have you as my student._

A game message popped up. " **It seems Ms Takamura has noticed you!** ", followed by an achievement unlock notification.

Naoto leaned back into the couch again. "This game has achievements?"

Yosuke slowly nodded. "I... eer.. I cleared most of them..." He sounded dazed.

She eyed her senpai. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Naoto... I have been trying to unlock her without a walkthrough for ages and never could. How are you so good at this game?"

"You implied not five minutes ago I would ruin the game."

He had no retort for this.

 

* * *

 

 

_Three Hours, 10 Minutes into the game._

 

By now, Yosuke was curled up around his take-out rice bowl and frowned. “I can’t believe you totally ditched Isamu.”

“I have made my reasoning for this choice quite clear. The match was not a good one.”

“Are you kidding me? She’s absolutely the _Waifu_!”

Naoto paused. She turned her head and gave him a quizzical look. “I do not think I heard you correctly; that last word made no sense.”

“What? _Waifu_?”

“Is that a word?”

“Well… ah…” He put his bowl down and scratched the back of his head. “How the heck do I explain this… It’s from an anime, a character is asked who a young woman on a picture is and he says ‘Mai waifu’ as a reply.”

“So he mispronounced ‘wife’?”

“Ah… no… he, uh, it’s a Japanese anime, not an English animated film.”

“Ah, Engrish, as they call it abroad.” She nodded, then paused. “So what does that have to do with the game?”

He picked up his soda and fidgeted. “Ah, you see… uhm…”

She entered detective mode. Her eyes calmly rested on him, her body language kept her open but slightly forward, putting minute amounts of pressure behind her simple word. “Yes?”

“Ah… some… some fans of a series will…” He eyed her and screwed his eyes shut. “Uh, the will say their chosen character is _best girl_ or the absolute _waifu_ if they thing that character stands above all others.”

The professionalism slowly slid off her face, replaced by a very blank stare. “So. More sexism.”

“Well, no, I mean, I care about that character, you know! I mean, look, you care about characters you read, right? You’d rank, er, you’d rank Feather Swan to be better than Feather Falcon, right?”

Naoto actually seemed to think on that. “While it is true that Swan has the tactical thinking in the group and she secured many victories thanks to this, Falcon always is the one to guard and help the others in need, often in risk of his own-“ She stopped, realised what he had done and flushed pink. “But it is not a matter of who is better,” she continued roughly, “as each of them has their own strengths and weaknesses. Ranking fictional characters would be pointless, especially in a group as diverse as in this game.”

He picked his food up again. “I’ll not be entering the waifu war here, Naoto-kun,” he grumbled, “just… just play.”

She eyed him. “If you are not enjoying this any longer, perhaps we can call it quits here and you uphold your bargain?”

He glowered at her over a mouth full of bamboo.

“As you wish, I thought I would spare you further discomfort.”

> > Thank you for your help, Ms Takamura
> 
> Ms Takamura: _Outside of school you really could just call me Nikki…_
> 
> > I’m sorry, but I can’t do that.

Naoto smirked at the loud groan, muffled by a mouthful of rice.

 

* * *

 

 

_Three Hours, 45 Minutes into the game._

 

Yosuke still blinked at the TV. The achievement had long since faded off the screen and the credits rolled, playing a very mournful song about the passing of time and loss of youth.

“Well,” Naoto said, stretching out, “it is still barely afternoon, Hanamura-senpai. You had implied this would take all day.”

“I did not know you could actually lose the game,” he muttered. “I had heard of the achievement, but I thought it was a joke.”

“Yes, well, I do disagree with the loss. Romantic entanglements are not something to be strived for, if all that comes with it would be an essential loss of your academic career, or your personality, then the gain does not outweigh anything.”

With a sigh he heaved himself out of the couch. “Wait here, I’ll go get the camcorder.”

She nodded and opened her phone, smiled at a text message and typed out a quick reply as the third-year returned.

“Here ya go. There’s only one file on the chip, you can just delete it.”

“Thank you. You will understand I will take the recording with me to ensure I can secure the data accordingly.”

“Wait, what?” His face fell. “Dude, uncool, this is my Dad’s!”

“And you know I will handle it with the outmost care. However, I wish to ensure no trace of the file remains.” She held the device with both hands and nodded at him. "I will return it to you tomorrow."

He conceded and Naoto packed up, excusing herself and saw herself out. As she closed the front door, she heard him start up a new game. “Need to make up with the _waifu_ , eh, Hanamura-senpai?” she mumbled with a grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ikasury for the Chapter title and to VG Feather for the story title. ;)


	2. Omake

She adjusted her cap and walked for about three blocks before she pulled out her phone once more and hit speed dial 1.

“Hello, Kanji-kun? Do not worry, I left and am well away from his house. I won. Well, I won by losing. ... Yes. ... Yes, thank you again for letting me know he was in possession of this. … Yes, of course, I knew how to end the game early. … Oh, no, I doubt he ever even considered I would know the game. … Yes? … Well, the mechanics of HSP4 are not all that different from the other two in the series I have played. … Hm? … Oh, hah, yes, you were right, he’s absolutely obsessed over the sporty one. Mhm. … Mhm. … Quite, yes.” Her smile deepened and she flushed. “Well, no, I did not delete it yet. In fact, I have it with me right now… Yes, at my place in about 15 minutes sounds acceptable. I will see you soon, Kanji-kun.”

She closed her phone and darted down the streets to her apartment. Kanji had longer legs, and he was likely to rush to their meeting as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks left*  
> *looks right*  
> *throws in some KanNao, because this is a WishStone fic after all*


End file.
